This invention relates to a shaped container having therein a water-soluble dyeing composition and the method of dyeing eggs using said shaped container. This invention also relates to a kit for use in dyeing eggs, containing various shaped containers, wherein each container has therein a different water-soluble dyeing composition.
Eggs generally are dyed for decorative purposes, usually as colored Easter eggs intended primarily for use by children. For many years, such eggs have been dyed by dipping them in water containing a water-soluble dye. The dye is usually placed in the water as a tablet or powder. Although this has been an accepted practice for many years, dyeing eggs creates a mess and in many cases produces unsatisfactory results.
Various methods of dyeing eggs have been proposed to overcome these problems. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,745 discloses a process for dyeing eggs by applying a dry granular dyeing medium to the hydrated shell of an egg positioned in a plastic bag. U.S. Pat. No. 4,664,925 discloses a method of pretreating eggs in boiling water at pH of 3.2--3.6 to enhance their dyeability and of imparting a flavor fragrance to such treated dyed eggs. Other methods and compositions for dyeing eggs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,371,555, 4,165,390, 4,139,645 and 2,593,566. None of these methods involve a dye-impregnated shaped container.
Egg Coloring Cubes Easter Egg Decorating kit for dyeing eggs have been sold by Spearhead Industries, Inc. but the use of the Egg Coloring Cubes requires gloves and results in unevenly dyed eggs.
There is still a need for a simple method and kit for dyeing eggs evenly without use of gloves and without creating a mess.